Perfect Fit
by Just a Little Spark
Summary: This fourth date suddenly changed the fact that thoughts of Tadashi Hamada kept her up at night. Now, this was the actual Tadashi Hamada, in her sofa bed and keeping her up at night. (Tomadashi One Shot. Thanks, pk-buttcheeks!)


**This fic is dedicated to tumblr user pk-buttcheeks, who gave me permission to use her art as a cover **_**and**_** as inspiration. I love her Tomadashi fanart, and you should definitely check out her art blog. It. Is. Fantabulous.**

**This is a fluffy fic that I needed to write. I have to stop writing angst or I will... Angst myself to death.**

**(*)**

Lots of things keep GoGo up at night. Sometimes, it's an idea that won't leave her alone, no matter how tired she is. Other times, it's clowns. She hates clowns with a burning passion. And very, _very_ rarely, the thing that kept GoGo up at night was a certain Tadashi Hamada.

Oh, how she would hate those feelings. She despised the bubbly feeling in her heart whenever he'd pass by. She abhorred the butterflies in her stomach whenever he was close, or when he so as much smiled at her. And she wanted to destroy her nerves whenever they got particularly tingly whenever he touched her.

Simply put, she hated the elder Hamada for making her feel weak. Weakness was a feeling she wasn't accustomed to, and never would be. It was weakness that made her speechless and clumsy, weakness that made him infiltrate her thoughts when she was working, and weakness that made her cave into that stupid puppy dog face he thought was cute.

He really was, but she wasn't going to admit that any time soon.

Which is why it shocked her into the next millennium when, all of the sudden, out of the blue, he asked her out. It was just dinner after lab work, nothing special. But it was a date. And she was over the moon (although her outward appearance showed otherwise). He took her out to dinner, had a nice walk afterwards, and he walked her back home. After that, he left her at her doorstep, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead as a good night kiss.

She, of course, was too in shock to ask for anything more.

The weeks passed. One date turned into two, two turned into three, and three turned into four.

And this fourth date suddenly changed the fact that _thoughts_ of Tadashi Hamada kept her up at night. Now, this was the _actual_ Tadashi Hamada, in her sofa bed and keeping her up at night.

It wasn't what you were thinking of, and GoGo was actually a little pissed at the whole ordeal.

It had started with him wanting to marathon _The Lord of the Rings_, meaning all three movies (The Hobbit trilogy was out of the question, there just wasn't enough _time_). GoGo rebelled against the idea, since she was behind on her lab work and wanted to work more on her bike. But Tadashi had cajoled her into the idea with reassuring words and promises of a shoulder massage to get her mind off of work, and she was sold.

They had unanimously decided on her apartment, since Aunt Cass had one of her cousins over, and there was no way Tadashi was going to conk out in front of the television with his Aunt Cath and Aunt Cass wandering around the apartment. GoGo was lucky enough to be renting her own apartment away from her family, and so privacy was theirs.

GoGo was sure he wasn't going to try anything. And if he was, she wasn't going to let him. It wasn't that she was a prude, or believed in the 'save it for the man you know you're going to marry' talk, it was just that she wanted to prove that she wasn't an easy lay.

She wasn't.

But it turned out she had nothing to worry about, as the doorbell rang, and Tadashi, in full _Lord of the Rings_ geek mode, showed up at her front door dressed in a_ '_Hangin' Out with My Homies from the Shire' shirt (official merchandise, he boasted), barefoot, and with a bag (satchel, he said) full of microwaveable popcorn in every flavor imaginable.

She knew that if he kept this up, she was going to fall in love with him. _As if she wasn't already halfway there. _

The thought had nearly died when he fell asleep, snoring through the middle of _The Two Towers_.

It was cute though, and she enjoyed spending approximately five hours in his arms. They made dry jokes about Sam and Frodo's relationship ("There is no way they're _just friends_," she'd insisted), argued over how everyone who died would eventually rise from the dead, and agreed that Saruman was one major piece of work.

The topics would always change, the tone of voice would, too. But his arm remained over her shoulders, and her head remained leaning against him.

"Hamada. Get up, you're destroying my windpipes," she said, testing to see if he was half-awake. The snores raged on. "Oh, great." If there was one thing she knew about Tadashi in the three years they had been friends, it was this: Once he had conked out, especially after a long day, he was out. Until the next morning. With no hopes of waking up.

Thankfully, she and Tadashi had already unfolded her sofa-bed so that they could relax while watching the Hobbits in their amazingly long journey, so she didn't need to get him to a bed or anything.

She would just be content to fall asleep too, right then and there... But that would make her irresponsible. And she does not want to be on Aunt Cass' bad side, not now, and not ever. Sighing, she gets up to root through Tadashi's satchel, and finds his phone. He has no lock code (typical, so trusting of him), and she pulls up Aunt Cass' number and dials it.

"Hello, Tadashi? When are you coming home?" Aunt Cass answers on the second ring, and GoGo winces. It's twelve midnight, and Tadashi should be on his way home by now, despite his promises of them finishing the trilogy.

"Er, Aunt Cass. Hi. It's me. GoGo."

"Oh, GoGo!" the worry dissipates from Aunt Cass' voice, which is immediately replaced by suspicion. "Is anything wrong?"

GoGo knew that Aunt Cass was well aware of their relationship, and that they were on a date tonight. She was supportive. As supportive as a surrogate parent could get. "No, no, nothing's wrong."

Tadashi lets out an impressively loud snore.

"It's just, uh... Tadashi fell asleep."

"Oh."

"Look, uh, we weren't doing anything." GoGo didn't know why she felt the need to explain herself. "We were watching_ Lord of the Rings_, and he just started snoring, and..."

"I know it's a pretty long series." GoGo was incredulous; Aunt Cass sounds even _calmer _now, which is saying a lot. "Look, GoGo..." A deep breath. "I trust both of you. It's... It's okay. Okay? Just have him call me when he wakes up."

"Alright. Sure." She's smiling now with relief; she thought Aunt Cass was going to give her the second degree. "Good night, Aunt Cass."

"Good night. Thanks for calling me."

GoGo hangs up soon after, and decides what to do next.

"_Legolas! Two already!" _

"_I'm on seventeen!"_

She has a small smile on her face; Gimli and Legolas are her favorite characters. Tadashi is more of a Galadriel fan. She reaches for the remote, presses 'Pause', and turns off her television. It's finally quiet. GoGo decides to put their popcorn bowl to the side, and get more pillows because it looked like Tadashi was quite the kicker.

When she gets back from her room, with an extra blanket and two pillows, she smiles at his position on her sofa bed. Earlier, he was on his back, one arm crossed over his chest, and his legs crossed over the other. Now, he was leaning towards the armrest of the sofa bed, an arm over the sofa bed as he snored peacefully. She's already dressed in black shorts and a plain white t-shirt, ready for sleeping.

Before settling down, she watches him for a few minutes, and notices how peaceful he looks, how in tune he is with his breathing and how it's perfectly coordinated. Although he's snoring like an elephant, GoGo has never seen anything cuter, and she wonders if it's possible for her to fall in four dates. Shaking her head, she puts her pillows in place, and gets ready for sleep.

GoGo settles in her sofa bed, about an arm's length away from Tadashi. She has this ridiculous notion that she would wake up the next morning in his arms... And she pushes it away because _no_, there was no reason that should ever happen. As long as she stayed in her little corner (she didn't take up that much space, as you could see), she was going to be perfectly fine.

... That was, of course, three hours ago. At two in the morning, Tadashi is still snoring like a chainsaw, and kicking around like he's in a ninja movie starring Jackie Chan.

_You'd think I'd be the kicker, and he'd be the peaceful one_, she muses, staring up at her ceiling. _Huh. How ironic. _GoGo was more of a statutory sleeper; wherever she'd fall asleep, she'd wake up. It was that simple. She didn't snore (according to Honey Lemon) and she didn't kick, she probably only talked in her sleep, but nothing physical. Tadashi is completely the opposite.

Her eyes are certainly bloodshot now, and she was _itching_ to fall asleep. But how could she, when Tadashi could wake up the dead with his snores, and he moved every two minutes? "Ow," she mutters, feeling him kick at her lower legs. No, this was not going to work. She sighs, and rolls over so that she's facing him, and is surprised to see that he's facing her, too.

Albeit, he's asleep, but the last time she saw him, he sleeping on his stomach, facing away from her. His long arms stretch out towards her, and she would be able to touch him, if she moved just a little bit. She wants to ignore him, to turn over again and hope to at least get a little sleep. But seeing him so close, so vulnerable and _open_, makes her want to collapse inwardly. Sleep deprivation is forgotten as she inches towards him, slowly, slowly, until her hand touches his.

His hand twitches, and she is suddenly mortified by her actions. _You're practically seducing him_, she spews at herself, starting to draw her hand back.

Until it is his hand that is wrapped around hers tightly. She is breathless, and wonders if he is slightly coherent. He doesn't move, and she is only aware of his hand entwined in hers, finger for finger. It's not as if this is the first time they held hands. She can still remember the first time they did so, remembering that he kept on asking if he was squeezing her hand too tight, and how she kept reassuring him that she was _fine_, more than fine, actually.

She studies his face. Is that contentment she sees? She has a small smile on her face, and is perfectly content falling asleep holding hands with Tadashi. GoGo feels her eyes start to close, _finally_...

Until he suddenly pulls her to him, making her squeak out un-GoGo like. "Tadashi!" she cries out, accidentally calling him by his first name instead of his last, like she's used to. She flails against his chest, as he draws her closer, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. Her head is trapped in the crook of his neck, her arms at awkward angles; one over her chest, and another at her side. She inhales. He smells like... Cinnamon and apples, with a hint of some manly cologne. She waits for him to do anything ungentlemanly so that she can whale on him, but is surprised when he doesn't, and just continues to snore on.

"Hamada," she whispers, again testing if he's awake. No response. GoGo sighs. There's no way she's going to get out of his grip now. A few minutes pass, and she can't deny that she actually... _Likes_ this feeling. She's starting to get used to the steady rise and fall of his chest; even his snores sound quieter now.

And slowly, ever so slowly, she finds her breathing become parallel to his, and she molds her body so that it fits him perfectly. Tadashi also subconsciously adjusts himself, whether he's conscious or not, GoGo doesn't care anymore, as her eyes start to close. One of his arms has become a pseudo-pillow for her, as the other is draped over her waist, loose enough not to suffocate her in his embrace, but still enough to bring her closer to him.

"Good night, Hamada," she says softly, as she finally falls asleep.

(*)

He wakes up, feeling more peaceful than he ever felt in years. The sun is just starting to rise, and he's wondering what has him up so early... Yet so refreshed. "Mmm..." he yawns, and suddenly becomes aware of something soft, warm, small-ish, and _breathing_ in his arms. This certainly wasn't Mochi.

His breath hitches when he sees that it is _GoGo_ who's sleeping contently in his arms, her eyes shut, mouth slightly agape. She's pressed against him and he realizes that _he's_ the one pressing her against him, and that he must not have let go of her since last night... Whenever he had done that.

Tadashi doesn't remember what happened last night, besides falling asleep during a scene where Frodo and Sam were practically flirting with each other. He doesn't remember pulling her towards him, and he certainly doesn't remember if anything happened... He turns red, and knows that if anything _had_ happened, he would remember it.

_Idiot_.

He turns his attention to the girl in his arms, and he feels something in him squeeze painfully, but a _good_ painful, as if he would give up brownies and lab work today, and every day for the rest of his life, if he could just wake up like this, with _her-_

He blinks in disbelief, wondering when he had gotten so soft. If GoGo knew he was having these thoughts, she'd laugh at him for sure. Tadashi clears his head, knowing that his sappy feelings are making his brain feel slower than usual this morning. After a few moments of just feeling her in his arms, he removes the arm that was around her waist, and tentatively reaches up to brush away a strand of hair that had fallen over her face.

GoGo's mouth closes, and she makes cute little noises in the back of her throat as she moves around in his arms. "Mmmph."

"Good morning, Leiko," he says softly, using her real name, one she told him two years ago, in complete confidentiality. He leans his head over hers so that he can bury his face in her lavender-smelling hair, and closes his eyes.

_Maybe giving up brownies to be with her doesn't sound so bad. _

(*)

**D'awwww. I love these two. Absolutely love them. **

**Thanks again to pk-buttcheeks on tumblr. Again, guys. Check out her work. You won't regret it. **_**Your Tomadashi-shipping heart will not regret it. **_

**Till next time, darlings! **


End file.
